The Perks of a Sweet Tooth
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: (Read somewhere that video game Temari has a real sweet tooth.) Shikamaru let slip to the boys that Temari has a sweet tooth. Kiba, Naruto and the other boys planned a naughty surprise for Temari.


A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! May you all have a blessed 2016! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

The male ninjas of Konoha were gathered at Ichiraku's for their regular weekly hang out. Animated chatter, raucous laughter, lewd jokes, and backslapping ensued as usual. Only one man seemed to be at a disconnect from the whole scene. The lazy genius's focus seemed to center on one spot of the tabletop. Only his eyes flickered every now and then. Otherwise he appeared a million miles away.

Until Kiba called him out on his behavior. "Hey Shikamaru! Look alive! I know you're lazy and all but you've never been this out of it when we hang out. What's the matter?"

Chouji, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke simultaneously hushed down and waited for his response.

Shikamaru had finally raised his head and blinked several times as if to wake himself up. Scratching his head, slightly embarrassed in front of the avidly curious faces of his friends, he coughed and mumbled, "It's nothing, really… It's just… Do girls usually eat twenty pieces of chocolate in one sitting?"

For a couple of seconds, everyone just stared at him.

"Ino never eats chocolates. Says it will go straight to her thighs," Sai deadpanned.

"Hinata eats a piece every now and then. She is actually very careful about it," Naruto commented thoughtfully.

"Tenten only allows herself two pieces a day and no more," Neji firmly stated.

"Karui doesn't really mind having a handful when she sees some, but twenty? Nope," Chouji quipped.

Kiba smirked, leaning forward and announced, "Looks like your girl's got a major sweet tooth. How… exciting."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at him in a silent inquiry.

Kiba's face took on a full-toothed grin which showed off his fangs. He looked towards the others who didn't share his sudden revelation, saying, "Oh come on, you guys, don't tell me you've never done it with your girls? You know… whipped cream, syrup…the works!"

Chouji flushed. Naruto colored too but started to grin. Neji coughed. Sai smiled his creepy smile. Sasuke still had his usual poker face on but it had a slight crack right at the corner of his lips. Lee just looked bewildered.

"What are you saying?" Shikamaru asked. Looks like Lee wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"My man!" Standing from his seat, Kiba clamped his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders which Shikamaru tried to shrug off but Kiba held on tight. "You… You don't mean to say you have never experienced such a luxury? Even with your girl loving sweets as much as she does?! What sacrilege!" Kiba shook his head mournfully. Which finally got on Shikamaru's nerves since he somehow sensed himself being at the butt of a joke.

"If you don't explain right now, I'm leaving." As Shikamaru made to rise, several voices protested to his leaving so he sat again, a slight glare directed at Kiba.

"What Kiba is trying to say is um there is such a thing as using those sweet stuff as accessories during the act of you know," Naruto explained with his hands flying all over the place.

Sai interjected in a serious tone, "He means sex." Which got the others chuckling.

As Shikamaru digested that information, his cheeks took on the shade of poppies. "The hell, Kiba, I didn't ask for that. Besides Temari would deny with every last fiber of her being to having a sweet tooth."

"Even so, she might still be asking for it." Kiba began looking at him in mock contemplation before snapping his fingers. He signaled the other boys to huddle and whispered something to them, causing all of them to grin and Chouji look guiltily towards his best friend.

In a flash, they crowded around the genius. Shikamaru lost his consciousness and a wave of darkness overcame him.

Oooooooooo

Shikamaru woke up groggily. Trying to shift, he found that he couldn't move his arms. His eyes popped open. His wrists and ankles were tied separately to the four corner posts of the bed and someone pulled a cloth over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't make any noise. All his clothes except his boxers were taken off. To make matters worse, there was a brown, sticky substance that had a sweet aroma slathered generously across his torso.

He was going to murder Kiba if and when he got out of this.

That was the last time he was going to reveal one of Temari's odd preferences in front of the guys. To be honest, he only let it slip because he really was curious if the other girls devoured chocolates the way Temari did. Since he would constantly hear Ino always babbling about being on a diet and keeping a trim figure, he figured all girls would veer away from the forbidden delights of sweetened cocoa.

That wasn't the case with Temari though. Just the other day, his mother handed him a box of chocolates, saying she would hate herself if she ended up eating them all by herself. So rather than tempt herself, she gave it to Shikamaru. His own mother seemed to blissfully neglect the fact the her son was not at all fond of sweets. Later that day, he handed the box to Temari and watched in fascination as she downed piece after piece with great gusto. He had to admit she made him sweat and squirm quite a bit with the occasional moan and finger licking which she seemed to have done in complete abandon as she cleared the chocolate box. And that smug smile of utmost satisfaction at the end was more than enough to keep him away from the tides of sleep. It was also the cause of his drifting off into space recently.

Analyzing his current situation, he only now realized that they had placed him in Temari's bedroom in her Konoha residence. Figures. He groaned in utter dismay.

The Suna ambassador will most likely kill him. Never mind that they were in a relationship. She'd probably think he was the one who planned this act of depravity and perversion. He could already imagine her furious expression. If only he could take off the gag in his mouth. Then at least he could try to defend himself. Not that it would do any good.

Just as he thought that, the door opened to reveal the very person that occupied his thoughts. Temari paused at the doorway, her teal eyes automatically spotting him and narrowed on his spread-eagled figure on the bed.

Immediately, he tried to speak through the gag even if he was only producing a muffled mess. Sauntering towards him with a slight frown, her pupils raked over his form and rested on his chest and abdomen region. "What the hell, Shikamaru... Is this your idea of a joke?" she muttered.

"Mmmpphhh!" He tried valiantly to explain the situation, his eyes frantic.

Crossing her arms, Temari evenly said, "I am considering leaving you like that."

Shikamaru groaned in misery and defeat.

"But since I'm in a pretty good mood today…" Temari held the gag at the sides and slid it down under his jaw and watched as Shikamaru moved his lips about, getting back the feeling in them.

"Explain," Temari demanded with a hard face.

Shikamaru swallowed nervously. "It was Kiba and the other guys. They did this to me."

She placed the side of her forefinger above her upper lip and thumb against her chin. In effect, the side of her fist hid the view of her twitching mouth from him completely. Her facial expression took on a thoughtful mode as she mused on that. "And why… would they do that?" The slow pacing of her words and low tone put him on edge.

Sweating, he hurriedly responded, "They're just being idiots! I swear I had no part in this! One second we were at Ichiraku's, the next second I'm tied up to this bed!" He continued to mumble death threats against his friends, not noticing that the eyes of the sand princess started to take on a twinkle of amusement. Which was immediately gone as he looked back at her sheepishly.

"But why this particular idiocy? I'm assuming that's chocolate sauce they spread on you."

Duh! Why didn't he realize that was chocolate sooner? He blamed his friends knocking him out for his momentary dimwittedness.

"And is that… a can of whipped cream?" Temari deadpanned while staring at the object near the foot of the bed. Peering closer, she saw a note stuck on it. Reading aloud, it said, "Temari, we heard about your sweet tooth. Here you go. Enjoy this luscious delicacy! Better to sample while still hot! From your Konoha boys."

Shikamaru growled as heat blossomed from his face to his chest. Temari bit her lip as chuckles fought to get out. As she barely managed to contain her amusement, she guessed, "So you told them about the chocolates? Did it really bother you that much? I know other girls won't eat it in the same quantity as I have in one go but that doesn't automatically mean I have a sweet tooth. It was just so long since I've had chocolates since it's a rarity in Suna. Plus I have a fast metabolism."

"They obviously seem to think otherwise," Shikamaru muttered grumpily.

"Well, I suppose I ought to untie you…"

Shikamaru's face brightened in relief.

"But then again, they put so much thought into this…"

It was like doom descended on his face as he resigned himself to being left in that position for hours as her brand of punishment.

Imagine his surprise when she sat by his side then her finger swiped some chocolate from his chest and put it into her mouth for a taste.

"Hmm. Not bad."

"Uh Temari?" Bewilderment was evident on his face.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be leaving the room by now."

She chuckled. "Why would I do that? This is my apartment, my room."

"But I thought…"

"You thought I'd leave you like this? How cruel do you think I am?"

"Erhm... So you will untie me?"

"Not quite."

He barely saw her wicked grin as she swung over his lap and straddled him. Then she bent down and licked the sauce along the ridges of his stomach.

Jerking in surprise, he instantly felt warm tingling sensations throughout his body. "Tem, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm enjoying 'the hot and luscious delicacy'," she teased as she lapped at his bellybutton.

He blushed. "But I thought you didn't like this kind of thing."

"I never said that. Just because we haven't discussed doing it before doesn't mean I don't like it." She started to slide her tongue on the chocolate around his nipples, causing him to tightly grip onto his bindings. His breathing turned ragged.

"Stop thinking too much. Here." She placed her chocolate-coated finger against his lips as an offering.

"But I don't like—" She stuck her finger in as he was talking and found himself moaning unexpectedly as the semi-sweet flavor invaded his mouth.

"It's not too sweet, right?" Temari stated just before her mouth went down on a nipple and sucked the chocolate from it enthusiastically.

"Mmph!" He groaned around her finger as his hips bucked upwards, lifting her up and slowly sank down. She smirked as she pressed down. Their hips fitted nicely against each other. The warmth of her hips drove him crazy.

She transferred to the other one and scraped off the chocolate with her teeth which had him hissing. Then she continued to nibble as if she had the rest of the day to devote to that act. His eyes took on a glazed expression.

Swirling heat seemed to coil tight inside both of them. He longed to grip her hips and settle her just where she ought to be. The bonds shook from his pulling.

As she managed to clear the chocolate from his torso, she took out her finger from his mouth, climbed higher and pressed her chocolate-laden lips to his. Holding his face in her hands, her tongue slipped in and their tongues played with each other until the essence of chocolate disappeared. Their breathing grew louder with every minute.

Wounding down, she lifted her mouth from his and just laid down beside him. Trying to calm their breathing. Panting heavily.

Suddenly, laughter burst out of her. "Your friends got you good."

He started mumbling darkly once more. Then, "Aren't you gonna untie me yet, Tem?"

"Hmmm."

"Please?"

"Fine…" She took out the bindings at his ankles first then hovered over him to untie the ones at his wrists. Once freed, he rubbed at his wrists as she sat on his tummy, hands on his chest. As soon as he felt the blood flow back into his hands, he flipped her underneath him. He smirked down at her but she just looked at him with a raised brow as if she expected it all along.

With a quirk to her lips, Temari swiftly pulled his shoulders down and posed a question into his ear in a sultry tone. "So, are you gonna use the whipped cream or not?"

THE END

A/N: I probably could have done better but like what happened with my last story, I got distracted. This time by fireworks. Haha. Still, please review? :D


End file.
